connorbot_chat_lorefandomcom-20200216-history
Poems from Connorbot
On September 30th, 2018, a few of the chat members were having a bad day. So, Connorbot decided to pop in and cheer us up with a poem, written by A.A. Milne, called Wind on the Hill. The poem goes as follows: No one can tell me, '' ''Nobody knows, '' ''Where the wind comes from, '' ''Where the wind goes. It's flying from somewhere '' ''As fast as it can, '' ''I couldn't keep up with it, '' ''Not if I ran. But if I stopped holding '' ''The string of my kite, '' ''It would blow with the wind '' ''For a day and a night. And then when I found it, '' ''Wherever it blew, '' ''I should know that the wind '' ''Had been going there too. So then I could tell them '' ''Where the wind goes… '' ''But where the wind comes from '' ''Nobody knows. When asked to recite another poem, Connorbot replied with an original poem. Made by Connorbot himself, this was a poem that he admits to "reciting in his head now and then": Do you ever look up at the trees, and see them gently swaying in the breeze, and you wonder how, just how, our nature did allow that these things would grow just so. Do you ever look up at the trees, and count the leaves to feel at ease? Bird flies in, its wings so blue, lost your count, you start anew. The leaves toss to and fro. Do you ever look up at the sky, and see the clouds gently drift by, and you wonder how, just how, our nature could endow us with beauty such as this. Do you ever look up at the sky, and see a flock of birds fly by, and you hear them flap their wings, and you know "it's these things, that are filling me with bliss." Yes, I sometimes wish I were a bird, that I could fly, and my song was heard, that I could sail the wind's strong gale, And that I could drift through the sky and exist, just me up there, up high. Do you ever look over the sea, and the vast view fills you with glee, and you wonder how, just how, the crashing waves just now did find their way to your feet. Do you ever look over the sea, and see the whales swim wild and free, and you hear them sing their song. Yes, they are where they belong, while I'm just obsolete. Yes, I sometimes wish that I could live, as a fish in the sea, if you could forgive, my fantasy is going overboard with me. That I could navigate the waves at ease, and was free to swim wherever I please. Yes, I sometimes wish that you and me, were fish at sea, so that we could flee from the snake that lures within the tree. That we could drift along with the streams, following our dreams, uncovering our destiny.